


Недоразумения и предложения.

by mila_L



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila_L/pseuds/mila_L
Summary: Мерлин - парень Артура, он хочет перевести их отношения на другой уровень, но пока не решается. Утер - отец Артура - совсем недавно узнал, что его сын предпочитает мужчин, и до сих пор не может этого принять. И, определенно, он ничего не знает о Мерлине.Ночная встреча изменит все.





	Недоразумения и предложения.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malintesi e proposte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364302) by crazyclever_aveatquevale. 



> Данный фик является переводом фика "Malintesi e proposte" автора crazyclever_aveatquevale  
> с сайта EFP

Мерлин проснулся словно от толчка, вспотевший и задыхающийся. Ему приснилось, что он остался один, брошенный всеми, умирающий от жажды в пустыне. Горло пересохло, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что этот стук отдавался даже в ушах. И Мерлин все еще помнил то ужасное чувство пустоты...  
  
Крепкая, горячая и сильная рука обхватила его за талию, он почувствовал, как его тащат назад, и снова оказался под ворохом одеял, прижатый к теплому и надежному телу Артура. Казалось, этот осел хотел утешить его своим присутствием даже во сне. Мерлин улыбнулся, радуясь этой близости, и подумал, что его единственное желание — никогда больше не оставлять его. Да, он хочет остаться с этой надменной ослиной задницей навсегда.  
  
Хотя дрожь и страх от неприятного сна исчезли, осталась жажда, которая даже усилилась из-за жары — Артур всегда был горячим, как печка. Что делать? Вставать не хотелось, но он не мог оставаться в кровати, потому что сон не спешил возвращаться, а горло горело. Эх, если бы Артур проснулся! Они бы уж нашли хороший способ отвлечься. Но этот болван крепко спал, а Мерлину не хотелось будить его, видя, какое у Артура невинное и расслабленное выражение лица во сне.   
  
Пришлось смириться, вылезать из кровати и идти на кухню. Он решил приготовить себе чашку молока с какао, и одна только мысль об этом заставила Мерлина взбодриться. Не зажигая света, он пошлепал на кухню виллы Пендрагонов. Дорогу он помнил хорошо: кухня была единственным местом в этом громадном доме, — не считая комнаты Артура, конечно — которое он знал как свои пять пальцев.   
  
Добравшись до кухни, он сразу направился к холодильнику. Открыл его, взял молочную коробку, потом включил мягкий слабый свет над плитой и только благодаря этому благополучно смог налить молока в чашку. Ему даже с первого раза удалось обнаружить полку, где Артур держал свои запасы кофе и какао. Потом Мерлин принялся искать сахар. Это явно было излишеством, он знал, что молоко уже было сладким из-за какао, но все же ему казалось, что лакомство будет неполным без одной или двух ложечек сахара. Это стало его концом. Не найдя ничего на полке рядом с солью и специями, он начал открывать все дверцы подряд, одну за другой, в отчаянной попытке отыскать сахарницу, и вдруг услышал, как кто-то сказал:  
  
— Сахар ищешь? Он у меня здесь, — тоном неприветливым, ворчливым и в то же время насмешливым.   
  
Как в самых страшных фильмах ужасов, Мерлин сначала остолбенел, а потом повернулся и увидел в полумраке сидящего за столом Утера Пендрагона, который смотрел на него, подняв брови. В одной руке тот держал чашку, а другой указывал на стоящую перед ним сахарницу. Первой мыслью Мерлина было посмотреть на свои ноги — те благоразумно были скрыты парой спортивных штанов. Мерлин мысленно возблагодарил всех богов, которых знал, а так же Моргану, которая часто застигала его в трусах (а то и без оных) в своем доме и высмеивала. Убедившись, что одет, хотя бы частично, Мерлин мог спокойно впадать в панику, потому что Утер, которого в этот день вовсе не должно было быть дома, удобно расположился на кухне посреди ночи — на той же кухне, где оказался и он сам.  
  
— Для того, кого я никогда прежде здесь не видел, ты очень даже хорошо ориентируешься на моей кухне, — сообщил Утер. — Пожалуйста, присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома.   
  
У Мерлина мелькнула мысль, что, может, стоило бы ударить Утера, чтобы оглушить и убежать, но от тут же ее отбросил: Утер вполне мог позвонить в полицию. Убивать его ножом было бы немного экстремально, даже для него. Тогда он пожелал загипнотизировать сидящего перед ним мужчину, чтобы внушить тому, что он видит сон. Жаль, что это не получилось!  
  
— Ты, случайно, не больной? Не умственно отсталый? Или ты оглох? Я сказал, садись! — приказал Утер, и Мерлин повиновался.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Пендрагон. — Раз уж ты ведешь себя вполне уверенно в моем доме, и поскольку ты, очевидно, здесь не для того, чтобы украсть мои вещи, могу ли я узнать, кто ты, черт возьми, и что здесь делаешь в это время?  
  
— Эм-м, ладно, мистер Пендрагон, у... у меня был кошмар, я проснулся и захотел пить, так что я подумал: пойду на кухню, выпью немного молока... — начал Мерлин.   
  
Звучало по-идиотски. Черт, не так он хотел познакомиться с отцом Артура, и уж точно не прямо сейчас.  
  
— Идиот, я не спрашивал тебя, что ты делал на кухне, я спрашиваю, что ты делаешь в моем доме! И ты еще даже не сказал свое имя, хотя, кажется, знаешь мое...  
  
— Меня зовут Мерлин, — пискнул Мерлин, испуганный пылающими глазами Утера.  
  
— Мерлин, Мерлин... Что-то припоминаю. — Где же он слышал это имя? Ах да, Моргана на днях говорила Артуру, что какой-то Мерлин был ужасно милым в том красном шарфе, который она подарила ему на день рождения. И в тот раз, впервые, Артур улыбнулся, а не фыркнул и не начал дразнить сестру, как обычно... И, если подумать, то был даже не первый раз, когда Утер слышал это имя, и всегда в сопровождении смеха и улыбок. Кто же... Но нет, Моргана не может быть заинтересована в ком-то, вроде него, с этими ушами... Однако, похоже, он хорошо влияет на детей и, если посмотреть, кажется неплохим мальчиком, хотя и смотрит на Утера, будто видит призрак, с таким видом, будто слабоумный. — Мерлин... Да, я слышал о тебе. Я знаю, у тебя хорошие отношения с моими детьми, с одним из них, в частности...  
  
— Ох! — Мерлин был еще более потрясен. — Вы и об этом знаете?  
  
— Нет, я это и сам понял. Я же не дурак. Ты сидишь, полуодетый, среди ночи, у меня на кухне... Тебе не кажется, что это хорошая подсказка?  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, что у него даже уши покраснели. Утер хмыкнул, позабавленный его наивностью.   
  
— Ну, тогда... как идут дела? Не так-то это легко — выдерживать Пендрагонов... Особенно Моргану. Она хорошая девушка, но сказать ей "нет" не могу даже я.  
  
Мерлин покраснел еще сильнее, если такое было возможно. Он будто очутился в другом измерении, потому что в нашем реальном мире было невозможно, чтобы Утер Пендрагон в три часа ночи говорил о Моргане и расспрашивал, как идут его дела в гомосексуальных отношениях с его сыном. Он попробовал закрыть глаза, потом снова их открыл, потом ущипнул себя за руку. Ничего не изменилось, Утер по прежнему был здесь. Мерлин вздохнул и решил ответить.  
  
— Ну, пока что все очень хорошо, спасибо. На самом деле, это действительно непросто, ведь упрямство Пендрагонов почти вошло в поговорку. Но все говорят, что я невероятно терпелив, так что мы будто созданы друг для друга. Ничто не сможет разделить нас, это уж точно, — Мерлин говорил с некоторой опаской, и все же надеялся, что Утер поймет предупреждение.   
  
Предупреждение из серии "даже не пытайся становиться между нами".   
  
Утер одобрил его решимость. Хотя ему и не понравился этот намек на их семейный недостаток, которым лично он  _совершенно_  не обладал, он все же понял, что восхищается этим пареньком, — встрепанным, тощим, но с неожиданно сильным характером.   
В последнем утверждении мальчика он все же немного сомневался. Моргана была, к счастью, была еще слишком юной, чтобы остепеняться и выходить замуж, так что в будущем не было никакого риска. Ах, Моргана! Такая капризная, и в то же время полная решимости получить то, что хочет!  
  
Конечно, Артур ничуть не хуже — сильный, упрямый, решительный... Если бы он еще не был... Этого Утер решительно не мог понять: его сын — гей... Его Артуру нравились мужики. В это утро он сбежал, сразу после откровений Артура, шокированный новостями и ужасно рассерженный. Только после некоторых размышлений, — а им весьма помог так же и виски, который он держал в офисе для чрезвычайных ситуаций, — Утер понял, что злится в основном на себя самого: из-за того, что сразу всего не понял. Поэтому он не поехал в деловую поездку, а вернулся домой, уже более спокойный, пообещав себе поговорить с сыном на следующий день. Но не смог уснуть, мучимый сомнениями (я неправильно его воспитал? в чем-то ошибся? ) и вопросами (когда он это понял? почему решил сказать? и главное, почему сказал именно сейчас?).  
Тут Утер отвлекся от своих размышлений и понял, что у него есть прямой источник информации — мальчик Морганы!  
  
Взяв себя в руки, он начал:  
  
— Мерлин, послушай... А что ты думаешь об Артуре?  
  
Из всех вопросов, которые Утер мог задать ему, Мерлин никогда бы не подумал именно об этом. Как ответить? Артур — осел, это первое, что приходило в голову, но все же это не то, что следовало говорить Утеру. Любовь всей моей жизни? Звучало слишком сентиментально и по-девчачьи, и хотя Утер, казалось, хорошо принял их отношения, ему будет трудно такое переварить.  
Наконец, Мерлин выбрал ответ простой, но дипломатичный:  
  
— Я думаю, он отличный человек.  
  
Потом вспомнил, почему сегодня находился у Артура дома, куда, честно говоря, приходил очень редко, потому что они оба с Артуром предпочитали его, Мерлина, квартиру.  
Артур позвонил ему и сказал, что после нескольких лет нелегкой, но удобной лжи сказал отцу, что он гей, и тот практически сбежал из дома — по словам Артура это выглядело так, будто он сказал отцу, что он серийный убийца. И по грустному голосу Артура Мерлин понял, что тот подавлен, что нисколько не драматизирует, и что в этот вечер ему лучше побыть рядом с любимым. Он сломя голову бросился к нему, чтобы утешить... Но если бы Артур это позволил! Нет, этот осел целый вечер играл на игровой приставке, потом поужинал так, словно не видал еды несколько дней, а потом велел Мерлину подниматься в спальню. Там они немного потискались, но ведь они делали это всегда, потому что им обоим это нравилось. Мерлин понимал, что Артур, на самом деле, не такой черствый — он просто никогда не покажет, что ему больно, ведь его с детства приучали подавлять эмоции, и Мерлин верил, что помог Артуру своим присутствием, хотя бы отвлек от печальных мыслей.   
  
Источник этих плохих мыслей сейчас смотрел прямо на него, и Мерлин чувствовал, что обязан объяснить отцу своего парня, как мало тот знал сына. Подумал об Артуре, он продолжил:  
  
— Он всегда знает, как нужно поступить, в любой ситуации. Он всегда внимателен к другим, к их потребностям, он щедрый и всегда готов помочь кому угодно. Он прирожденный лидер: я видел, как он работал, как руководил своими сотрудниками, сделал их них команду, поддерживая их и ведя в нужном направлении. Хотя он, конечно, упрямый, и ужасный нарцисс, но все же он действительно замечательный человек.   
  
_Есть причины, почему я без ума от него._  
  
Внезапно Утер понял, что его больше не заботит ориентация сына. После слов Мерлина он вспомнил, что, немотря ни на что, Артур был, говоря словами этого странного парня, "действительно замечательным человеком". Он вспомнил, что всегда гордился сыном, и хотя оказалось, что сын отличается от него, он решил, что постарается избавиться от всех предрассудков о... гомосексуализме... Артура. Приняв это решение и успокоившись, он улыбнулся Мерлину.  
  
Тот сидел, погруженный в свои мысли, на губах - усы от какао. Мальчик казался обеспокоенным. Утер испытал странное желание ответить ему любезностью на любезность, решил помочь, хотя такое было ему не свойственно.   
  
— Мерлин, что с тобой? Я вижу, ты над чем-то раздумываешь. Все в порядке?  
  
Ах, как он пожалел, что задал этот вопрос!  
  
Мерлин встряхнулся.   
  
— О, эм-м, конечно, мистер Пендрагон. Я просто думал над тем, что хотел бы сделать, но не знаю... У меня нет никаких сомнений, но я всегда боюсь ошибиться, знаете, я стараюсь сделать все правильно, так что подумал, раз уж вы все узнали, может, мне надо сначала поговорить с вами... Знаю, это немного отродоксально и, возможно, рискованно, но я думал об этом какое-то время, и... О, кстати, оно должно быть именно здесь... — Мерлин прервал свой монолог и принялся рыться в карманах спортивных штанов, выудил оттуда коробочку и показал Утеру. — Знаете, я купил его прямо сегодня, но забыл вытащить и положить в стол... Хотя ладно, это уже не имеет значения.  
  
Утер смотрел на него с изумлением, все еще не понимая, куда клонит Мерлин.  
  
Мерлин глубоко вздохнул, открыл коробочку, в которой было кольцо из титана — по словам ювелира, "символ особенной и нерушимой любви", — с бриллиантом, вставленным в оправу, очень мужественное и вместе с тем эффектное, и произнес на одном дыхании:  
  
— Мистер Пендрагон, я хотел бы просить руки ваш...  
  
Утер Пендрагон, — спокойный, невозмутимый человек, прекрасный игрок в покер, — вытаращил глаза, побагровел, став даже краснее Мерлина, и заорал во все горло:  
  
— Моя малышка!!!! Ты не смеешь даже думать об этом! Моргана — моя крошка, и ты не можешь забрать ее и жениться на ней, нет, нет и еще раз нет! Ты безмозглый, наглый вор, похититель детей! Я не отдам тебе мою девочку, можешь об этом забыть!  
  
Мерлин застыл, как громом пораженный, и после первого шока у него начался приступ неконтролируемого смеха, который Утер истолковал самым худшим образом: решив, что Мерлин насмехается над ним, он снова закричал, что нет, Моргана никогда не станет его женой, никогда, так что пусть он даже не надеется, ублюдок.  
  
Такими их и застали Моргана и Артур, проснувшиеся от криков отца и очень встревоженные.   
  
Моргана моментально обо всем догадалась, как только увидела кольцо, Мерлина, который сразу умолк при виде Артура, отца, который орал как сумасшедший, о ее чистоте и неприступности.. Поняв, что произошло, она последовала примеру Мерлина и начала истерически хохотать.   
  
Артур же, все еще сонный, удивленный тем, что видит отца и бойфренда в одной и той же кухне, смотрел на эту сцену с немым изумлением.  
К счастью, сам Утер разбудил его окончательно, схватив за руку и указывая пальцем на Мерлина.  
  
— Артур, поддержи меня! Этот... этот нахал хочет жениться на твоей сестре!  
  
Если Артур в происходящем ничего не понимал, Мерлин, наоборот, все осознавал прекрасно, и хоть и не хотел говорить столь важные вещи именно в таком тоне, должен был в конце концов заорать на Утера:  
  
— Да не хочу я жениться на Моргане! Господь меня от этого уберег — прости, Моргана, ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, но все же! — я хотел просить руки Артура!!!   
  
Воцарилась оглушительная тишина.  
  
В этот момент единственные два нейрона в голосе упомянутого осла, наконец, соединились, и он, оставив отца, который казался полностью парализованным, подошел к Мерлину. Глупая улыбка никак не хотела исчезать с его лица.   
  
— Идиот, — сказал он с нежностью. — Господи, Мерлин, какой же ты идиот...  
  
Мерлин, обнаруживший, что вся его храбрость стремительно улетучивается, поднял глаза, показал Артуру коробочку и сказал:  
  
— Хочешь остаться со мной на всю жизнь, осел, даже если я идиот?   
  
Артур ничего не ответил. Просто забрал коробочку из его рук — потому что, хоть титан и был крепким и небьющимся, все же с Мерлином лучше перебдеть, — и поцеловал его так, чтобы дыхание перехватило, чтобы у Мерлина не осталось бы никаких сомнений в его ответе.   
  
Моргана украдкой вытирая слезу — потому что глубоко, очень-очень глубоко в душе она была чувствительной — подошла к Утеру, чтобы поддержать его, пока на его глазах другой мужчина делал его сыну брачное предложение. Она усадила отца, налила ему чая, потом подошла к будущим супругам, которые не переставали целоваться и покашляла, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Ей пришлось кашлять все громче и громче, прежде чем они заметили ее присутствие. Как только они оторвались друг от друга, она назвала Мерлина "братишкой", обняла обоих, и вытолкала из кухни, отправив в комнату Артура.  
Прежде чем они ушли, Моргана крикнула им вслед:  
  
— Кстати, я буду подружкой невесты, ведь так?  
  
Оставшись наедине с Утером, она долила ему в чай коньяку и убедила все допить, а потом увела отца спать, утешая и уговаривая. Когда она укутала его, подоткнула одеяло и уже собиралась уходить, он схватил ее за запястье и спросил:  
  
— Ты ведь всегда останешься моей дорогой девочкой, не так ли?   
  
Она с улыбкой кивнула и, закрывая дверь в его комнату, подумала, что каким бы сильным ни был Утер, все же признание Артура и эта помолвка его потрясли. Так что было бы слишком жестокой шуткой прямо сегодня рассказывать отцу, что он скоро станет дедушкой.


End file.
